Liebe Schwester
by Magic Morgana
Summary: KOMPLETT! Es ist der Tag, an dem sich alles ändert. Lily besorgt sich ihre Schulsachen und Petunia ist mit Freunden einkaufen. Als sie nach Hause kommen, sehen sie …
1. Prolog

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Titel**: Liebe Schwester

**Altersbegrenzung: **14

**Genre: -**

**Inhaltsangabe:** Es ist der Tag, an dem sich alles ändert. Lily besorgt sich ihre Schulsachen und Petunia ist mit Freunden einkaufen. Als sie nach Hause kommen, sehen sie …

**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Lily und Petunia

**Anmerkung**: Mir gehört nichts, außer den Dinge, die euch unbekannt sind. Ansonsten ist es das geistige Eigentum von JKR und dient nur zur Unterhaltung. Und mir macht es Spaß zu schreiben.

**Kapitel: **Prolog + 4 Kapitel+ Epilog

**Wörter:** 5.033

**Prolog**

Liebe Schwester!

Einst, war ich lebensfroh, dann war ich gehässig und schob die Schuld an jene Person, die, wie ich damals nicht zugeben wollte, am Wenigsten damit zu tun hatte. Ich gab ihr die Schuld. Für mich war sie es. Nichts hätte mich davon abhalten können, es tat mir so gut, einen Schuldigen zu wissen, denn es gab mir den Halt den ich brauchte und den Grund sie zu hassen. Ich hasste nicht wirklich, oder tat ich es? Mein Leben hatte sich an diesem Tag völlig verändert. Damals war ich mir sicher, dass es so geschehen musste, dass es nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie uns suchten, bis sie sie suchten – meine Schwester!

Immer wieder erzählte sie uns von den Angriffen und Morden und was sonst noch immer alles war. Jedes Mal, las sie aus dieser komischen Zeitung vor und eine Meldung schrecklicher als die Andere. Als sie dann auch noch sagte, dass sie solche wie sie suchten, war ich mir sicher, dass es bald so sein würde. Wenn es damals gegangen wäre, hätte ich das Leben unserer Eltern gegen ihres eingetauscht. Aber nein, unsere Eltern mochten die Perfekte viel lieber, als mich. Vermutlich ist es der Hass oder die Eifersucht die aus mir spricht, oder auch beides. Wenn ich heute daran denke, schäme ich mich für meine vergangenen Gedanken. Angefangen, hatte alles an einem Tag im August.

* * *

Das 1. Kapitel gibt es auch gleich im Anschluss, da der Prolog doch ziemlich kurz war. Auch ist die FF nicht besonders lang, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon an der Wortanzahl sehen könnt. Hoffe aber auch auf Reviews!

Lg  
_Magic_


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel **

Zwei Mädchen gingen lachend durch die Straßen Londons. Sie hatte beschlossen, diesen schönen Sommertag zu genießen, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Überall waren Menschen zu sehen, die in die Freibäder stürmten oder zu den Eissalons, um wenigstens etwas Kühle zu spüren. Kein Lüftchen wehte, als würde die Zeit still stehen.

Ein Mädchen hatte schulterlange, blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Ihr Hals war länger als bei Anderen, unterstreichte aber ihre große, schlaksige Art. Sie trug ein hellblaues, knielanges Sommerkleid. Auf ihrer Schulter hatte sie eine kleine Tasche und in ihren Händen hielt sie je ein Sackerl.

Ihre Freundin neben ihr sah so aus, als würden ihre Haare weiß sein. Da ihre Haare so hell waren, sah sie eher nach einer lebendigen Toten aus. Dunkle Augen stachen aus dem hellen Gesicht hervor. Sie trug ein rosanes Top und einen kurzen, weißen Rock. Hochhackige Schuhe zierten ihre Füße. Genauso wie das Mädchen neben ihr, trug auch sie Tüten.

„Weißt du Kimberly", sagte das eine Mädchen.

„Was Petty?"

„Wir könnten doch noch zu Harrod's gehen und dort teure Sachen probieren und sie dann einfach wieder gehen."

„Oder wir benutzen Daddys Kreditkarte", sagte Kimberly stolz und lächelte ihre Freundin diabolisch an.

„Du hast von deinem Vater die Karte geklaut?", fragte Petunia gespielt schockiert.

„Er hat sie mir mit den Worten geliehen: ‚Kauf dir was Schönes!' Und das werde ich machen", erklärte sie. „Es hat auch seine Vorteile, wenn der Vater lange nicht da ist. Er hat nämlich Schuldgefühle und deshalb bekomme ich alles was ich will."

„Gut, dass du ein Einzelkind bist. Meine Schwester wird auch so verwöhnt. Es heißt immer: ‚Lily hier und Lily da'. Weißt du, dass das nervt? Oder: ‚Nimm dir an deiner Schwester ein Beispiel!'" Petunia redete sich gerade in Rage. Es war immer so, wenn es um ihre jüngere Schwester ging. Eine Missgeburt in ihren Augen. Erst seit geringer Zeit vertrugen sie sicht nicht mehr Besonderes und genau seit dem Zeitpunkt, war Lily der Liebling der Eltern. Für sie war es das Schlimmste was es gab. „Meine Schwester braucht nur einen Wunsch äußern und sie bekommt es schon. Und ich? Ich muss selber schauen, wie ich dran komme."

Kimberly sah sie mitleidig an. Petunia hatte ihr vor kurzem erzählt, dass ihre Schwester in eine Anstalt für schwererziehbare Jugendliche ging. Was wollte sie anderes? Bei so einer Schwester war es kein Wunder, wenn sich die Eltern mehr um sie kümmerten. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was ihr so als nächstes einfiel! Petunias Schwester war verrückt, fand Kimberly. Immerhin sah man sie nie, nicht einmal im Sommer ging sie ins Freie, Freunde besuchte sie auch nicht. Anscheinend hatte sie keine Freunde.

„Du bist doch viel besser als deine Schwester", meinte Kimberly. „Du weißt es wenigstens zu schätzen was du hast. So wie du immer von ihr sprichst, zieht sie nur Hosen und so Zeug an und keine Röcke. Und die soll ein Mädchen sein? Wenn sie sich nicht einmal schminkt oder ausgeht? Hat sie überhaupt einen Freund?"

Petunia musste über diese Aussage lachen. „Die und einen Freund? Mir tut jetzt schon der Kerl leid, der auf sie hereinfällt." Petunia wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu. „Und außerdem wird wohl keiner so verrückt sein, dass er auf sie hereinfällt."

Kimberly meinte: „Du kennst ja das Sprichwort: Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern! Also zieht sich Blödheit auch an."

Lachend gingen die Mädchen weiter die Straße entlang, bis sie Harrod's erreichten. Dort sahen sie sich um und probierten die diversen Sachen, die sie fanden. Schöne Dinge, aber auch schön teuer. Die Verkäufer waren fast am Verzweifeln. Diese Mädchen probierten zwar fast alles an, aber kauften dann doch nichts, weil ihnen, wie sie sagten, nichts gefiel. Als Kimberly und Petunia aus dem Kaufhaus draußen waren, lachten sie immer noch. Verkäufer konnten doch so blöd sein.

Gemeinsam gingen die Beiden zur U-Bahn und fuhren zum Bahnhof. Dort stiegen sie dann in den Zug, der sie nach Little Winging bringen sollte. Sie fuhren ungefähr zwei Stunden, bis sie in den Bus umsteigen konnten, der sie in den Privet Drive brachte.

Kimberly und Petunia setzten sich in den Bus und machten es sich gemütlich. Sie hatten ja noch eine gute dreiviertel Stunde vor sich, bis sie endlich ins Bett konnten und noch über diesen Tag reden konnten. Kurz vor der Station vom Privet Drive, hielt der Bus an. Die Passagiere sahen sich verwirrt um, da sich hier nichts befand. Keine Ampel, keine Kreuzung und keine Haltestelle.

„Tut mir leid, aber sie können nicht weiter fahren", sagte ein Polizist, der gerade in den Bus gestiegen war und versuchte ruhig zu wirken. Die Fahrgäste sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Der Privet Drive ist für alle gesperrt."

„Wieso?", fragte ein Fahrgast.

„Es gab eine Explosion und Tote." Dem Polizist schien das Ganze nichts auszumachen. Ihn schien es nicht einmal zu berühren. Kimberly schaute zu ihrer Freundin und flüsterte: „Wohnen deine Eltern nicht in dieser Straße?"

„So vergesslich kannst nicht einmal du sein", zischte Petunia zurück. „Klar wohnen meine Eltern dort." Jetzt realisierte sie, was sie gesagt hatte und riss schockiert die Augen auf.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber ich muss dort hin", schrie sie zum Polizisten vor.

„Tut mir leid. Niemand darf hinein."

„Aber ich wohne dort. Meine Eltern wohnen dort", sagte sie und ging auf den Polizist zu. „Meine Eltern wohnen im Privet Drive 4." Petunia blickte ihm in die Augen und konnte kurz einen undefinierbaren Blick in seinen Augen sehen.

„Gut, folgen Sie mir", meinte er barsch und führte Petunia durch die Absperrung. Petunia folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, riss Petunia schockiert die Augen auf und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.


	3. Kapitel 2

**2. Kapitel **

Lily hatte ihren Brief aus Hogwarts Ende Juli erhalten. Sie hatte es sich mit einer Freundin ausgemacht, in der vorletzten Augustwoche in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und die Schulsachen zu kaufen.

Lily ging zu einem Wald bei ihr in der Nähe und sah sich das Stück Wald gut an, denn sie durfte vor Muggeln ja nicht zaubern und musste auf Nummer sicher gehen. Sie hätte zwar von sich zu Hause aus apparieren können, aber sie wollte ihre Eltern nicht aufwecken. An das Apparieren hatte sie sich noch nicht ganz gewöhnen können. Immer schnürte es ihr die Luft ab und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr Körper gestreckt werden und die Luft aus diesem gedrückt.

Im tropfenden Kessel wartete bereits ihre Freundin Alice. Alice war eines jener Mädchen, das immer zu strahlte. Sie hatte eine Aura, der man sich nicht entziehen konnte und immerzu strahlte sie gute Laune aus. Es konnte echt ansteckend sein. Und außerdem war sie eine gute Freundin und immer da, wenn man mit jemanden reden musste.

Alice kam aus einer reinblütigen Familie. Ihre Eltern, so wie ihre restliche Verwandtschaft waren Zauberer und Hexen und das schon seit Generationen.

„Hi! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Alice und umarmte ihre Freundin freundlich. Sofort war Lily wieder in ihrer Welt. In der Welt, in der sie nach der Meinung ihrer Schwester gehörte. Lily würde sofort nur mehr in der Zaubererwelt bleiben, aber sie mochte ihre Eltern zu gerne. Aber dennoch fühlte sie sich momentan auch in dieser Welt nicht sicher. Denn Muggelhasser hatten es sich zum Hobby gemacht, Hexen wie sie zu jagen, zu foltern und dann zu töten. Meist hörte man vom grausamen Vorgehen und keiner, der diesen Monstern begegnete, überlebte, außer man entschied sich in gewisser Weise für sie zu arbeiten. Die Auroren hatten schon längst versucht, sie nach Askaban zu bringen oder zu einem Geständnis zu bringen, aber die Meisten schwiegen. Niemandem konnte man mehr trauen!

„Gut und selbst?", fragte Lily.

„Bestens." Alice strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Und sagst du mir auch wieso du so strahlst?", fragte Lily neugierig.

Wenn es überhaupt noch ging, strahlte sie noch mehr. „Frank und ich sind verlobt." Sie quiekte und konnte ihre Freude kaum verbergen. Lily blieb kurz mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

„Und?"

„Du – du – du heiratest?", fragte Lily

„Ist das nicht toll?"

„Du heiratest echt?" Langsam schien sie zu begreifen, was ihre Freundin ihr da gerade offenbart hatte.

„Bist du meine Brautjungfer?", fragte Alice und sah Lily bittend an.

„Du heiratest!"

„Ja, dass haben wir doch schon festgestellt", antwortete Alice.

„Na klar werde ich deine Brautjungfer", sagte Lily freudig und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Danke. Ich war völlig überrascht, als Frank mich fragte. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Ich bin verlobt und werde heiraten." Plötzlich hatte sie einen verträumten Blick in den Augen. Lily musste nur mehr schmunzeln.

„Können wir dann?", fragte Lily und ging mit Alice hinaus. Gemeinsam schritten sie durch das Tor, nachdem sie es geöffnet hatten, in die Winkelgasse.

Sie gingen zu Madame Malkins. Sie brauchten nämlich beide einen Festumhang und neue Umhänge. Anschließend zu Flourish & Blotts, wo sie sich ihre Bücher holten und in Lilys Fall noch ein paar Bettlektüren. Die Bücher in der Bibliothek hatte sie schon fast alle gelesen, bis auf die in der verbotenen Abteilung, aber die würden auch noch von ihr verschlungen werden. Lily nahm alle Informationen in sich auf, wie ein Schwamm Wasser.

Das letzte Geschäft war _Magische Menagerien_, wo sich Lily für ihre Eule Mimi Arznei kaufte und ein spezielles Eulenfutter, das es nur hier gab.

Und um den Tag noch zu genießen, setzten sich die Beiden noch zu Fortescue's Eissalon und genehmigten sich ein Eis, welches wie immer himmlisch schmeckte. Lily genoss es wieder in dieser Welt zu sein und sich einfach so zu geben wie sie war. In der Gegend wo sie wohnte, musste sie immer aufpassen, dass keiner sah, wie sie zauberte. Sie durfte nicht einmal darüber reden, weil die Identität der Zauberergemeinschaft auffliegen könnte. Aber die warmen Sonnenstrahlen hier zu genießen, war für sie himmlisch, vor allem, weil sie noch mit Alice hier sitzen konnte und über die Dinge reden konnte, die sie in ihren Briefen nie schrieb.

Auch sprachen die Beiden über die bevorstehende Hochzeit, die zu Weihnachten stattfinden sollte und das sehr viele Leute eingeladen waren. Lily dachte zwar immer, dass eine Hochzeit lange Vorbereitungszeit benötigte, aber wie sie erfuhr, erledigten das alles ihre und Franks Eltern. Was Alice Lily erzählt hatte, dürfte es eine Märchenhochzeit sein. Die Vorfreude, wie Lily fand, machte es nur noch schöner.

Auch der schönste Tag ging nun mal zu Ende. Die Beiden hatten so lange geredet, dass sie die Zeit übersehen hatten und es schon finster wurde, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Lily stand wieder im tropfenden Kessel und konzentrierte sich fest an einen Ort, bei ihr in der Nähe und dennoch weit weg von einem Muggel. Wie immer empfand sie dieses Gefühl als unangenehm, aber es war eben eine schnelle Art zu reisen.

Im Wald angekommen, suchte Lily mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ihre Muggelkleidung, die sie versteckt hatte und zog sich mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch um. Mit einem weiteren Zauber verschwand der Rucksack und tauchte lautlos in ihrem Zimmer auf.

Lily ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab den Waldweg entlang, aber sie war darauf bedacht, dass sie niemand sah. Als sie dann die Straßenlaternen sehen konnte, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und ging im Licht jener weiter. Plötzlich vernahm sie eine Stimme: „Verzeihung Miss, aber Sie können hier nicht weiter gehen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Lily.

„Weil der ganze Privet Drive gesperrt ist, darum." Lily fand, dass er freundlicher sein konnte und außerdem war das keine Antwort. Sah sie wirklich so blöd aus?

„Was ist hier geschehen?", fragte sie und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Eine Explosion", antwortete er knapp und sah sie kritisch an.

„Und weiter?", fragte Lily. Der Polizist sah sie abwartend an. „Gibt es Verletzte?" Lilys Stimme war nun nicht mehr so ruhig. Ihre Eltern wohnten hier. Die ganze Straße war gesperrt und sie durfte nicht hinein. Was war hier geschehen?

„Nicht nur."

„Es gibt auch Tote?", brachte Lily gebrochen hervor. „Ich muss sofort dort rein", sagte sie und versuchte den Polizisten auszutricksen und an der Absperrung vorbei zu kommen. Aber der Polizist reagierte schnell und packte sie. „Lassen Sie mich sofort los! Ich muss zu meinen Eltern! Meine Eltern wohnen in dieser Straße!"

Der Polizist sah sie an. An Lilys Wange waren bereits Tränen zu sehen. Er lockerte seinen Griff und holte via Funk einen seiner Kollegen, der Lily begleiten sollte. Lily rechnete mit allem, nur nicht damit. Für sie brach eine Welt zusammen, als sie einige Personen dort erkennen konnte. Es war ihre Schuld! Alles was hier geschehen war, war ihre Schuld!


	4. Kapitel 3

**3. Kapitel **

„Die Oper war wirklich schön, Allan", sagte eine Frau mit dunklem, rotem Haar, das sie zu einer eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt hatte. Sie trug ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, das sich ihrer Figur wunderbar anschmiegte. Um ihren Hals trug sie eine zarte Kette, mit einem Herzanhänger.

Allan, ihr Mann, trug einen Frack und meinte: „Ja, es war wirklich schön."

„So einen Abend haben wir schon lange nicht mehr verbracht", sagte sie und ging die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch. Sie zog sich eine gemütlich Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Allan einen Jogging-Anzug. Beide saßen noch bei einem Gläschen Wein im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf ihre Töchter.

Als es plötzlich klopfte, sahen sich die Beiden verwirrt an. Hatten ihre Töchter die Schlüssel vergessen? Nichts ahnend gingen die Beiden zur Tür und schauten durch den Spion. Aber sie konnten nicht sehen, wer draußen stand. Sie dachten zu erst, eine ihrer Töchter würde ihn zuhalten, um sie dann zu erschrecken. Aber ehe Allan die Türe aufmachen konnte, wurde er von den Beinen gerissen und die Tür schlug aus den Angeln.

Im Türrahmen standen zwei in Schwarzgekleidete Männer und sahen auf ihn hinab. Rose stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte sie an.

„Wo ist ihre Tochter?", fragte einer und der Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie war wie taub.

„Ich habe gefragt, wo sie ist", schrie er nun.

„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Allan und versuchte mutig zu sein, was er aber in dieser Situation nicht war.

„Weil wir alle Schlammblüter beseitigen müssen .Weil sie das Ansehen von uns reinblütigen Zauberern beschmutzen."

Allan schwieg.

„Sie wollen uns nicht sagen wo sie ist?" Man konnte zwar durch die Maske nichts sehen, aber man konnte es fühlen, dass er gehässig grinste. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Wir werden ja noch sehen, ob Sie uns immer noch verheimlichen wollen, wo sie sich befindet."

„Crucio!"

Allan brach schreiend am Boden zusammen. Der Schmerz durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper, strömte ihn jede seiner Adern und schien ihn von innen heraus zu zerreißen. So plötzlich der Schmerz gekommen war, so schnell hörte er auch wieder auf. Er lag schwer atmend auf dem Rücken. Ihm tat alles weh, er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und bei jedem Atemzug schien es ihm, als würde seine Lunge jeden Moment explodieren.

„Sagen Sie uns jetzt wo Ihre Tochter ist?"

„Nur – über – meine – Leiche", brachte er mit fast nicht mehr vorhandener Stimme hervor. Rose, die das Ganze gesehen hatte, ließ einen Schrei los. Sie rannte zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Polizei, aber der Hörer wurde ihr aus der Hand geschleudert und das Telefon explodierte.

„Nana", tadelte einer. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass es Ihnen helfen würde?"

Sie wurde immer weiter zurück gedrängt, bis sie an der Wand stand und sich soweit gegen sie presste, als würde die Wand sie absorbieren.

„Vielleicht wird er noch gesprächiger, wenn wir das Selbe mit seiner Frau machen?" Mit einem Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Allan, hob der Eine erneut seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Rose. „Crucio!"

Wie ihr Mann zuvor, brach auch sie schreiend zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Sie schrie so laut es ging. Versuchte den Schmerz weg zu schreien, aber es wurde nicht besser. Es brannte wie Feuer, jeder einzelne Zentimeter ihres Körpers. Sie spürte Dinge, die sie noch nie gespürt hatte.

„Also Evans. Sagen Sie uns endlich wo ihre Tochter steckt oder muss es erst Tote geben?"

„Von – mir – erfahren – Sie – nichts."

„Crucio!"

Wieder war der Zauber auf ihn gerichtet. Dieses Mal noch schlimmer als zuvor. Er spürte, wie sein Körper nachgab, wie ihn die Schmerzen übermannten, wie ihm alles zuviel wurde. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, Blut rann aus den offenen Wunden, die sich durch diesen Fluch gebildet hatten. Er spürte, wie er aufhörte sich zu erinnern. Spürte, dass sein Geist sich langsam aber stetig auflöste. Spürte, dass sein Ende gekommen sein musste, denn aus dieser Hölle konnte man nicht fliehen. Es war also sein Schicksal so zu sterben. Nicht einmal von seinen Töchtern hatte er sich verabschieden können. Immer weiter wurde er in den Abgrund getragen. Im Hintergrund, konnte er noch, wie aus einer fremden Welt, hören, wie seine Frau schrie, wie sie versuchte, diese Männer mit Worten zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber nichts schien zu wirken. Hier hatte keiner eine Chance. Und dann war es vorbei. Er lag einfach nur mehr da, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, verkrampfte Körperhaltung und Schrammen, aus denen Blut rann.

„Also", sagte ein Todesser und wandte sich Rose zu. „Sie haben gesehen, was mit denen passiert, die uns nicht sagen, was wir wissen wollen. Also? WO ist Ihre Tochter?"

Ihr Blick lag auf ihrem toten Mann, der vor ihr lag, der vor ihr umgebracht wurde, auf barbarische Weise.

„NUN SAGEN SIE SCHON", schrie er.

„NIEMALS! NIEMALS WERDE ICH MEIN KIND VERRATEN! SIE WISSEN ANSCHEINEND NICHT, WOVON ICH SPRECHE, ABER ICH LIEBE MEIN KIND UND SIE WERDEN ES MIR NICHT NEHMEN!"

„Wenn das ihre letzten Worte sind, dann werden Sie wohl oder übel auch sterben." Der Mann, der bis jetzt fast eher tatenlos herumgestanden ist, sprach nur zwei Worte: „Avada Kedavra!" Ein sirrendes Geräusch war zu hören, überall wurde es grün und noch ehe Rose den Boden berührte, war sie tot.

Die Todesser gingen aus dem Haus, richteten ihre Zauberstäbe gen Himmel und ein grüner Totenkopf, aus dem eine Schlange raus kam, war zu sehen.


	5. Kapitel 4

**4. Kapitel **

Petunia sah schockiert die zerstörte Straße und rannte auf ihr Elternhaus hinzu, wo gerade zwei Särge heraus getragen wurden.

Lily kam hinzu und konnte sehen, wie ihre Schwester auf ihr Elternhaus blickte und plötzlich gaben Lilys Beine nach. Sie sank auf die Knie und begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Es konnte einfach nicht war sein. Ihre Eltern waren tot. Aus ihrem Haus wurden zwei Särge getragen und Professor Dumbledore stand dort in einem Muggelanzug und ging auf sie zu. Es waren keine Muggel die ihre Eltern umgebracht haben, es waren Zauberer, sonst wäre Dumbledore nicht hier.

„Miss Evans?", fragte er, als er sich zu Lily hinunter beugte. Der Polizist, der bei ihr gewesen war, war gegangen, als er Dumbledore sah. „Ich verstehe, dass es für sie nicht leicht ist, aber Todesser haben Ihre Eltern umgebracht."

„Also ist alles meine Schuld?", schluchzte Lily und sah ihrem Professor in die Augen, sie versuchte es zumindest.

„Wieso meinen Sie, dass es Ihre Schuld ist?"

„Ich bin doch eine Hexe und wenn ich das nicht wäre, würde das hier nie passiert sein. Ich wünschte, ich hätte diesen Brief nie erhalten", sagte sie.

„Reden Sie nicht so, Miss Evans. Sie sind sehr begabt und ich und auch viele Andere, würden es sehr schade finden, wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären."

„Aber was macht Sie eigentlich so sicher, dass ich so talentiert bin? Ich bringe doch nur Unglück. Das hier ist das beste Beispiel." Lily wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen lassen. „Gehen Sie und lassen Sie mich alleine", flüsterte sie.

„Miss Evans …"

„Nein, gehen Sie", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und ballte ihre Fäuste. Ihre Augen waren von den Tränen verschleiert. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar sehen, sie wollte einfach nur mehr alleine sein. Alles war ihre Schuld. Wieso konnte sie nicht so sein wie andere? Wenn sie normal wäre, würden ihre Eltern noch leben.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und fügte noch freundlich hinzu: „Wenn Sie meine Hilfe benötigen, Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden können."

Jedoch reagierte sie nicht mehr darauf. Ihre Eltern waren tot und es war ihre Schuld. Nein, es war die Schuld der Todesser, sie hatten ihre Eltern umgebracht. Sie würde alles dafür tun, damit ihre Eltern gerächt werden. Aber was haben sie immer gesagt: „Rache ist keine Lösung?" Und als sie an den Satz denken mussten, den ihre Eltern oft verwendet hatten, rannen erneut Tränen über ihre Wange.

Die Auroren, die hier waren, hatten die Gedächtnisse der Muggel verändert, nachdem sie die Informationen von ihnen bekommen hatten, die sie benötigten. Die Muggel dachten dann, dass giftiges Gas ausgetreten sei, das der Grund für den Tod dieser beider Menschen war.

So merkte sie gar nicht, wie Petunia auf sie zukam und sie wütend anstarrte. „Es ist alles deine Schuld. Weil du so ein Freak bist, mussten unsere Eltern sterben. Du bist Schuld, dass sie nicht zu meiner Hochzeit kommen. Du bist Schuld, dass ich mich mit ihnen zerstritten habe. Du bist Schuld, dass sie das nicht mögen was ich mag. Du bist Schuld, dass sie Vernon nicht mögen, nur weil er dich nicht mag. Er weiß aber wieso, er ist normal. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre das hier nie passiert. Ich habe ja schon immer gesagt, dass du eine Gefahr bist und niemand hat mir geglaubt. Nein, die perfekte Lily Evans, die würde schon alles gut machen. Niemand hat mir geglaubt und jetzt? Was ist jetzt? Jetzt ist genau das eingetreten, was ich immer gewusst habe. Durch deine Abnormalität sind unsere Eltern gestorben. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Von heute an habe ich keine Schwester mehr. Ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Leben. Hoffentlich bist du glücklich damit, dass du unsere Eltern auf dem Gewissen hast. Ich könnte damit nicht leben, ich würde verschwinden und mich nirgends mehr blicken lassen oder auch gleich sterben, dann müsste ich nämlich nicht mehr mit dieser Schande leben."

Je länger Petunia sprach, desto mehr fühlte sich Lily schuldig. Petunia hatte mit jedem Wort Recht. Sie selbst hatte es sich bereits gedacht, aber das Petunia das sagte, bestätigte sie in ihrer Meinung. Und egal was Dumbledore vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie alleine war schuld daran. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Lily dachte nach, sogar daran, dass sie ihren Zauberstab zurückgab und das Leben als Hexe. Dann würde sie die aus dem Ministerium bitten, ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen, so dass sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Aber wieso wurde ihr das nicht gewehrt? Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen. Sie wollte es unbedingt. Jedoch ließen sie sie leiden. War das die gerechte Strafe für sie? Wieso gaben sich alle überhaupt noch die Mühe sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht der Grund für den Tod ihrer Eltern war? Aber sie war es und immer wieder versuchten sie es ihr auszureden. Aber Petunias Worte hatten sich so hart in ihr Gedächtnis verbrannt, dass sie sich selbst alles zuschrieb.

Lily sah Petunia beim Begräbnis ihrer Eltern zum letzten Mal, als diese ihr zuzischte: „Du wagst es noch, hierher zu kommen? Obwohl du weißt, dass du die alleinige Schuld an ihrem Tod trägst?"

James legte beschwichtigend die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Lily hatte ihn gebeten mitzukommen, weil sie mit niemandem reden wollte, aber James war stur und als sie ihm dann alles erzählt hatte, schlug er ihr vor sie zu begleiten und sie zu unterstützen, wenn sie wollte. Sie hatte sich immer gewundert, wie James es geschafft hat, sie zu finden und ihr diese Last vom Herzen zu nehmen und ihr zu zeigen, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist und dass sie jedem fehlen würde. Das sie ein großes Loch hinterlassen würde.

Jetzt wusste sie, dass sein Herz ihn zu ihr geführt hatte. Lily wurde jetzt klar, das er nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein, sonder das Gegenteil von dem, was sie immer glaubte. Sie hatte immer Angst verletzt zu werden, deshalb ließ sie sich nicht auf ihn ein. Sie mochte ihn zwar schon länger, aber mehr als nur Freundschaft wollte sie nicht, nicht, dass diese noch daran zerbrach. Aber er war für sie da, als sie ihn brauchte. James war für sie der rettende Fels in der Brandung. Er hatte sie aus dem Abgrund geholt und ihr einen Grund zum Weitermachen gegeben. Ihr gezeigt, dass Magie etwas Gutes ist, womit sie Menschen helfen konnte. Ihr gezeigt, dass nicht alle reinblütigen so waren, ihr geholfen auf die Beine zu kommen.

Lily und Petunia sahen einander an. Petunia starrte ihr aber feindselig in die Augen. Lily hingegen wirkte warm und aufgeschlossen. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, dass ihre Schwester so stur sein konnte und sagte nur: „Du glaubst nur das, was du glauben möchtest. Ich weiß es jetzt besser. Du willst keinen Kontakt mehr zu mir, ich kann es auch verstehen, aber wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest … du weißt wo du mich findest."

„Niemals", war das Einzige was sie von Petunia hörte, bevor sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen auseinander gingen.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**Hermine Potter:** Hi! Danke für das Lob!

**Dragon coranzon:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich glaube, dass sich die Frage mit James jetzt beantwortet hat, oder? LG


	6. Epilog

**Epilog**

Wir gingen im Streit auseinander und ich weiß, dass ich damals einen großen Fehler begangen hatte und dir die ganze Schuld gab. Ich machte es mir leicht.

Und was mich noch mehr wunderte war, dass du mir Frieden angeboten hattest, obwohl ich dir so eine große Last auflud. Du schienst es bereits vergessen zu haben. Vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber du wolltest einen Neuanfang starrten und den habe ich durch mein Verhalten ruiniert. Nicht einmal in der Lage war ich, dass ich mich bei dir entschuldige. Verabschiedet habe ich mich auch nicht. Seit der Beerdigung habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen.

Als du mich zu deiner Hochzeit eingeladen hattest, war ich einfach nur noch wütender. Es schien so, als hättest du alles vergessen, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war und was du warst. Nicht einmal meine Drohungen ließen dich zurück schrecken. Du versuchtest es immer weiter mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ich wollte es nicht, wollte keinen Fehler zugeben, den ich damals begangen hatte. Es war zulange her und ich war im Unrecht. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde ich. Nicht auf dich, aber auf mich, weil ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen konnte. Nie haben wir uns vertragen und jetzt ist es zu spät. Jetzt habe ich meinen Fehler eingestanden und nun kann ich es dir nicht einmal persönlich sagen. Du starbst in dem Glauben, dass ich dich gehasst habe, aber es stimmte nicht.

Aber dennoch habe ich dich gehasst. Ich war eifersüchtig, weil du von allen die Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hattest, immer brav gewesen bist und einfach perfekt warst. Immer wenn ich unsren Eltern etwas sagte, meinten sie nur: „Ja, sehr schön!" Ich fühlte mich ausgeschlossen aus der eigenen Familie. Vor allem, als du nach Hogwarts kamst. In den Ferien hatten mich unsere Eltern nicht einmal beachtet. Sie wollten alles von dir wissen, wie es denn in dieser Schule sei und was du alles lerntest und was sonst noch dazugehörte. Ich war nie ein Teil dieser Familie, so fand ich es zumindest!

Du hast immer versucht mit mir zu reden, aber von mal zu mal wurde ich dir gegenüber verschlossener! Ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst dich zu hassen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich wollte genauso Aufmerksamkeit wie du, wollte es auch können, aber das hätte ich niemals zugegen, dann hätte ich nämlich eine Schwäche gezeigt. Und dir gegenüber wollte ich sie nicht offenbaren. Dann tat ich auch mal so, als hätte ich keine Schwester. Als ich dann Mutter und Vater erzählt habe, dass ich heiraten möchte, waren sie sehr skeptisch, als sie Vernon kennen lernten. Er entsprach nicht ihrer Vorstellung, sagten sie damals. Aber ich dachte, ich wüsste es besser und meinte: „Ihr mögt ihn nur nicht, weil er nicht so ist, wie eure perfekte Lily." Ich hatte die Beiden angeschrieen und war aus dem Haus gestürmt, als ich dann wieder nach Hause kam, war ich wie Luft für sie. Ich war nicht mehr existent. Weißt du, wie ich mich damals gefühlt hatte? Du hast alles bekommen, obwohl du es nicht wolltest. Sie lasen dir alles von den Augen ab und ich musste beinahe betteln, dass sie mir was gaben.

Jetzt sehe ich es ein, dass ich keinen Grund hatte eifersüchtig zu sein. Du mochtest diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht, aber als du es mir sagtest, wollte ich es dir nicht glauben. Jetzt würdest du sicher sagen, dass ich einen ziemlichen Sturkopf hätte. Du hättest Recht, aber wie ich immer wieder erwähne: Fehler zugeben konnte ich nie! Bis jetzt! Jetzt wo es zu spät ist. Du bist tot und starbst, ohne dass wir uns wieder vertrugen. Ohne das ich den Schritt auf dich zugemacht habe. Du hast es mir angeboten, aber ich schlug es aus. Es war genauso, also unsere Eltern starben. Ich hatte vorher mit ihnen gestritten und es war zu spät. Ich konnte mich nie bei ihnen entschuldigen und das ist das Schlimmste, was ein Gewissen belasten kann.

Ich war nie so wie du und werde es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein, aber ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen und werde damit weiter leben müssen.

In Ewigkeit

Petunia


End file.
